Wounds
by ljee
Summary: After a falling out, Amy and Karma come together after a tragic event to rebuild their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Wounds Chapter 1

It had been two months since Amy's mom Farrah married Bruce and when her friendship with Karma crumbled after confessing her feelings and later sleeping with Liam. Amy had started learning to live a life without Karma. She was sad at times, but was focused on moving forward.

It had been a long day at school, Amy was heading home when she decided to stop at a gas station to get a snack. She entered the gas station and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. While looking at the drink coolers, she heard a male voice say, "Ok, start giving me the money from the register."

She looked towards the cash register area and say a young man who looked to be in his early 20s pointing a gun towards the female cashier. He wore a black beanie and was a bit tall. Amy tried hiding but as she turned, she accidentally knocked over a rack of chips.

The robber freaked out and said, "Damn it."

He said to the cashier, "Keeping putting the money in and also add cigarettes to there."

The robber went towards Amy.

Amy now scared, cried, "Please don't hurt me".

The robber fired towards Amy.

She felt the bullet hit in the throat, the pain was immense. She fell hard to the floor. She saw blood slowly covering her shirt. She put her hands on the wound and felt the warm blood.

She was crying. Minutes later, she hired sirens and the door slam loud. She heard a female voice say. "There is a girl back there who is shot."

Two police officers rushed over and both leaned down. Amy saw that they were both male.

"Oh my god, she is so young." One of them said.

"Can you tell me your name?" The other asked.

Amy tried to speak, but nothing was coming out and she felt as if blood was going to come up her throat.

"Don't have her talk, that wound looks pretty bad."

A couple of minutes later, more sirens were heard and Amy heard people rushing in the door.

From her viewpoint on the floor, she saw people in paramedic uniforms coming around her.

One of the cops said, "I found her book bag and her ID is in it. Her name is Amy Raudenfield."

A female paramedic with a kind face, "Hi Amy, we are going to take care of you."

Amy had tears in her eyes, but somehow the paramedic's voice reassured her. She started to calm down a bit. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and nose. She put someone putting pressure on her wound.

She was lifted off the ground onto the stretcher and then rushed out to the ambulance. After a few minutes of fast driving, the paramedics were rushing her into an ER. Different people swarmed Amy. She was still crying a bit out of fear. In her mind, images of her mom came into her head. Despite, the differences and issues she had with her mom, she loved her mom dearly. Then she thought of Karma. The person she felt the closest to in the world.

A nurse came into Amy's direct view and said, "Amy, we are going to take you into surgery in awhile."

The teen felt a few pricks in her arms and slowly she blacked out.

* * *

The police had immediately contacted Farrah who was at the news station. A co-worker drove Farrah to the hospital and Bruce was called. Farrah got word that Amy was going into surgery. Bruce started comforting his wife and Lauren arrived at the hospital and began giving support to her stepmother. Lauren out of concern called Shane and told him Amy being shot. She knew Shane would contact Karma.

Karma was in her room reading a book, when she heard her phone beep. She looked at it and it was a text from Shane that read, "Karma, call me, I need to tell you something."

She wondered if it could be about Liam. She dialed Shane's number and said, "Hey, it's me Karma. What is up?"

On the other end, Shane was nervous and he slowly blurted out, "Amy was shot at a gas station and she is in the hospital."

Karma went into shock. Sure, she had not been talking to Amy after the falling out, but she loved and missed her friend."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Shane said into the phone, "Karma are you there?

"Yeah I'm here. Is Amy going to be ok, what hospital is she at?"

"Austin General."

Karma went to tell her parents about Amy and how she was going to the hospital.

Lucas Ashcroft said, "We will drive you. You are in shock and you aren't in the right mind to be driving."

Karma was a bit annoyed, but she knew her father was right. During the ride, she started crying.

The Ashcrofts entered the hospital and looked around for Farah. Lauren spotted them and directed them to were Bruce and Farrah were.

Karma saw Bruce sitting down and Farrah being held in his arms.

She walked over and said, "Hi Mrs. Cooper, I know I shouldn't be here, but I care about Amy.

Farrah said, "It's ok darling, you have been a good friend to my daughter."

After hours of waiting, a doctor finally came out to talk to the family.

"Mrs. Cooper, we repaired the damage, but it will be a long road for Amy. The bullet damaged her larynx and vocal cords. Some blood went into her lungs, she will be ill from that for awhile. We did a tracheotomy so she can breathe and she is hooked up to a ventilator. She won't be able to speak for awhile and then there will be speech therapy and other treatments." The doctor said.

"Ok. I'll see my little girl through this. Can I see her?" Farrah asked.

"Not yet. She is still in recovery. Maybe another hour or two."

Farrah turned to the people around her and said, 'Why don't y'all go home for the night? I'll be here with Amy. It's been a long day and everyone needs their rest."

Lauren, Bruce, Shane, and the Ashcrofts nodded. Karma still into shock, just nodded and headed out with her parents.

An hour later, Farrah went into Amy's room in ICU. She almost fainted at the sight of her daughter. Amy was hooked up to various machines and Farrah was bait frightened by the tracheotomy tube and ventilator coming out of the front of her daughter's neck. Amy's neck was also heavily bandaged.

Farrah went over and said, "Amy, I'm here baby."

She held her daughter's hand for hours, before she put her head on the side of Amy's legs and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning was peaking into the hospital room, the sun made the room brighter. Amy's eyes slowly opened. She felt pain in her body, she felt a bit drowsy and saw only brightness, then she heard beeping sounds and then felt something in her throat and also something itching. She put her hand on her neck and felt the bandages and then the tube. She then remembered the shooting and she panicked.

She then glanced down and saw that she was in a bed and she saw her sleeping mother on the side of her legs. She tried to say, "Mom", but nothing came out.

She then put her hand on her mom's head to get attention. Farrah felt someone touching her head and face and she realized it was Amy right away.

She immediately got herself into a sitting position and looked at her daughter who looked confused and frightened.

Farrah said, "Oh, my goodness you are awake. I'm happy to see those pretty eyes."

Amy smiled slightly.

Farrah said, "I'm going to get the doctors."

A few minutes later, a few doctors came into the room and told Amy about her injuries. She learned about the damage her throat had taken and how it would be a long recovery. They gave her a notepad to use to communicate with. She asked if she would speak again and they said yes, but it would be awhile and it would be a tough road.

After the doctors left, Farrah said, "I'm so glad you survived all that and I'm here for you. I'm going to call Bruce and Lauren and let them know you are awake."

…..

Karma was in school. Her parents told her that she didn't need to go in. They said that she had a good excuse not to go to school with what was going on with Amy. She was at her locker, when Shane ran up to her and said, "Amy woke up this morning. Lauren said that she can have visitors. I was thinking we could go together after school."

Karma felt relief when she heard that news. But she wasn't ready to see Amy yet.

She told Shane, "Maybe not today."

….

It was late afternoon in Amy's hospital room. She had the TV on, but wasn't really paying attention. Her mother had brought her iPad and she had downloaded a doodle app so she could communicate by using a stylus. She was drawing with the app and she would tap a button to erase the screen.

She heard a knock on the door and then she saw it slowly opened. She saw Shane. She smiled right away. Shane was a bit nervous as he saw how fragile Amy looked. He saw her smiling at him and he knew he had to put his best face on for her sake.

"Hi Amy. It's so good to see you awake and it's good that you are going to be ok. I brought you these flowers. I hope you love them, they are fabulous. "

She nodded.

Shane put the flowers on the nightstand.

Amy started using the stylus to write on her iPad. After a couple of minutes, she showed her iPad to Shane which read, "Hi, thank you for coming. I was started to get bored in here."

Shane said, "I knew I had to come. Everyone is talking about you Ms. Survivor at school."

Amy got nervous at that thought. But she then thought of Karma.

She cleared the iPad screen and wrote, "Does Karma know?"

Shane saw it and said, "She knows. Her and her parents were here last night, while you were in surgery."

The teen girl took comfort in knowing that her friend still cared.

Shane took Amy's hand and said, "I told her about visiting, but she said that she isn't ready yet."

Amy got sad at the thought of that and a tear streamed down her face. Shane using his thumb wiped away and said, "She will come around, don't worry."

The teen girl nodded in response to Shane. She hoped that Karma would come and see her.


	2. Chapter 2

Wounds Chapter 2

It was a few hours later, when Shane left. Amy was in her room when her mom walked in.

Farrah said, "Amy, I know this might not be the best time, but the police want to get a statement from you. They said they will wait another day and give you time to rest, if that is what you want."

Amy wrote on her iPad, "Tell them to come in, I want to get this over with."

Farrah said, "Ok, I'll be here with you."

A few moments later, three police officers came in. Amy immediately saw that one of them was hold a small hand held video camera.

One of the officers, a tall woman with black hair introduced herself as Detective Erin Morris."

"Amy, we understand that you have been through a lot since yesterday. We have surveillance footage of the shooting and we know what the shooter looks like and we are doing what we can to find him. We just need your statement for records and our investigation. Usually we tape record interviews, but given the circumstances, we will be videotaping the interview and we will be taking still pictures of your notes." Detective Morris said.

Amy nodded.

Over the next thirty minutes, Amy using her iPad recounted what had happened in the gas station. After she finished, she broke down crying. The officers wished her well and Farrah held her daughter.

Awhile later, Bruce and Lauren came in. Amy noticed a very concerned look on Lauren's face.

Lauren went to her bedside and put her hand on Amy's and said, "I'm here for you. I know we haven't always gotten along, but you didn't deserve any of this. My dad and I are here for you and your mom."

Amy wrote a "thank you" message to Lauren.

Bruce said, "You are like my little girl. I hope the police find the guy that shot you. I wish I could be out there helping them look for that bastard.

Lauren then said, "About my dad and I go out bring you and Farrah take out dinner."

Farrah got a sad look and said, "Umm that sounds good, but Amy is still on feeding tubes. It will be awhile before she can normal again."

Lauren said, "Oh sorry."

Amy wrote out, "Mom, go out and eat with Bruce and Lauren. You need a break. I will be fine.

Farrah said, "Are you sure?"

Amy nodded.

The mother said, "Ok, I'll be back later, that way you won't be alone tonight."

Several minutes later, Farrah, Bruce, and Lauren left the room. Amy was feeling a bit weak still and she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning and saw her mother asleep in a chair. A nurse came into the room and said, "Good morning, Amy"

Amy smiled at the nurse, she was still a bit tired and not ready to write messages out to people.

"Are you feeling better, Amy?" The nurse asked.

Amy nodded.

"That's good. Your breathing is improving and maybe the doctors will take you off the ventilator in a couple of days. I'm going to change your bandages and clean the wound a little."

Amy stayed still as her old bandages were removed around the tracheotomy area and she felt ointment or cream being spread over the area and then finally new bandages were wrapped in place.

Later on, Farrah woke up and went out for coffee. Amy started reading a book that she had purchased weeks before and it was something that Farrah had also brought over to the hospital.

Around noon, Liam came into the room. At first, Amy was confused to why he would be coming during school hours, then she realized that it was Saturday. Then she wondered why he would visit her.

"Hi Amy. I hope it's ok that I came. Shane told me all about what happened. I'm sorry." Liam said.

The girl wrote out the message, "It's ok that you came. Thank you for coming, by the way."

Liam said, "You're welcome. I hope you get better soon. Has Karma came by to see you?"

Amy shook her head no.

Liam then changed the subject and told Amy about things going on at their school.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Ashcroft home, Karma was lying in bed and depressed over the situation with Amy. She had been depressed for awhile since the falling out and at times, she wondered if maybe she had certain feelings for Amy. There was a knock on her bedroom door and her mom came in.

"Karma, if you want to go to the hospital, your father and I would be willing to take you." Molly said.

"Um, I guess we can go. I know my relationship with Amy has been shaky. But I still care a lot about her." Karma said.

* * *

Amy and Lauren were playing Scrabble in the hospital room, when they heard the knock. Lauren went to the door and saw the Ashcrofts standing there. Lauren felt relief that Karma was visiting. She knew how her stepsister and Karma were close.

Lauren said hi to them.

She then led them into the room and said, "Look Amy. Karma and her parents are here."

Amy got a bit nervous seeing Karma. They had not really spoken in the past two months.

Lucas and Molly got close to Amy's bedside and both greeted her. Amy wrote out a, "Hi, thank you for coming message" on her iPad.

Karma moved closer to the bed and said, "Hey. I know we haven't been talking much. But, I still consider you my best friend and I love you Amy."

Tears streamed down her face and Amy wrote, "I love you too" on her iPad.

The blonde then motioned for the brunette to get closer to her. Amy then pulled Karma into a hug.

Lucas, Molly, and Lauren watched the hugging girls for a couple of minutes, before Lauren suggested that they leave so Karma and Amy could be alone.

Once they were alone. Amy wrote out, "I still have feelings for you and I understand if you don't feel the same way. But, thank you again for coming to visit."

"I had to come. I know if the roles were reversed you would be at my side and we have been through a lot together". Karma said.

Amy then wrote on the iPad, "Liam came earlier to see me. He just talked to me about school and stuff."

Karma said, "That's ok. He was just concerned. Let's just not think about Liam. Our main concerns should be your recovery."

Amy smiled and again hugged Karma.

An hour later, Farrah came into the room and said, "Hi Karma. Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem. Where would Amy be without her best friend." Karma said.

Farrah smiled at the girl and then looked at Amy, "Amy, darling, I know I said I would spend the night here with you, but my back is killing me and Bruce thinks it would be best, if I went home tonight. But I can stay if you want me to."

Karma then quickly said, "I could stay with her tonight."

"You don't have to do that Karma." Farrah said.

"No, it will be ok. It wouldn't be the first time Amy and I have had a sleepover."

"Ok. I'll go to talk to your parents and see if it will be ok and I will tell the nurses station."

Farrah then left the room.

Amy wrote out, "You don't have to stay here. It's no fun being in this hospital."

"I know it isn't and that's why I want to be here to make things easier for you." Karma said.

Amy cleared the screen and wrote a new message which read, "I owe you one later on for this."

Karma smiled and then slowly climbed into the hospital bed with Amy. She gently put her head on Amy's chest and heard her friend's heart beating. She then thought of a song.

_Hey heart, on the road again_

_Moving on_

_Forward_

_See the stars, won't break the bones_

_They're in the car_

_On the highway_

_It's so magical, feeling, that no one's got a hold_

_Your heart can list the all, happiness you know_

_This is your heart, it's alive_

_It's pumping blood_

_It's your heart, it's alive_

_It's pumping blood_

_And the whole wide world is whistling_

_And it's whistling_

_Hey heart, on the run again_

_Drive is strong_

_Anywhere_

_Stick and stones won't take his course_

_It's got the ball _

_And it fits it_

_It's the best of world's feeling, like nothing can go wrong_

_You're the saddle of the world, you get to know_

_'Cause it's your heart, it's alive_

_It's pumping blood_

_It's your heart, it's alive_

_It's pumping blood_

_And the whole wide world is whistling_

_Hey heart, won't you run again_

_On a highway_

_On a highway_

_Hey heart, won't you run again_

_On a highway_

_On a highway_

_This is your heart, it's alive_

_It's pumping blood_

_It's your heart, it's alive_

_It's pumping blood_

_And the whole wide world is whistling_

_Is whistling_

_And it's whistling_

_And it's whistling_

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, the song at the end is Pumpin Blood by NoNoNo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Wounds Chapter 3

Karma awoke the next morning in a chair. She smiled as she saw that Amy was still asleep. She went into the hospital room bathroom and showered. Her parents had went home the night before to bring her a set of clothes. She changed and did her hair quickly. When she went into the room, she saw a nurse cleaning up Amy. She saw how ugly the neck wound looked. She cried a bit and was thankful that Amy survived that.

Amy was slowly waking up. The nurse finished up and Karma went over to her bedside.

"Good morning." Karma said.

Amy just smiled.

Karma said, "Look I'm going to get some coffee. I promise I will be back soon."

The blonde nodded.

Karma went down the hospital coffee shop and made her order and went back up to Amy's room.

When she walked in, she saw Farrah and Bruce at Amy's bedside.

The mother turned and said, "Hi Amy. We have some news. They caught the guy who shot Amy."

Karma felt instant relief knowing that the shooter was now facing consequences.

Bruce said, "The police are coming here so Amy can ID the shooter for records and part of the procedure."

Karma said, "I'm glad they caught him."

Twenty minutes later, the detectives entered the hospital room. Karma and Farrah were at Amy's beside.

One of the detectives pulled out a picture of the shooter. Karma saw the picture. The shooter was 21 years old. He had light brown hair and goatie. The shooter's name was Will Rodson. She felt anger towards the man. She then noticed a look of fear that was on Amy's face as she saw the picture.

Amy wrote "yes" on her iPad to give official confirmation of the shooter's ID.

After the detectives left, Bruce told Amy, "Sweetie, that bastard is locked up. You don't have to be scared anymore."

Amy just nodded. She felt relief, but the memory of the shooting was still haunting.

A few hours later, a few doctors entered and the disconnected Amy from the respirator and they put a plastic cap over the tracheotomy hold in her neck. They told her that eventually they would close up the tracheotomy. Amy was slowly breathing on her own.

Later Bruce and Farrah left the room to talk to the police and the district attorney.

Amy wrote to Farrah on her iPad, "I hated seeing the face of the man who shot me."

"I don't blame you. I would hate him too. The important thing is that he is behind bars and now you can move on." Karma said.

Amy then wrote, "I know, but I will have to face him later on when he is on trial."

"Don't worry about that now. Just focus on the present." Karma said she took Amy into her arms.

Awhile later, a nurse came in.

The nurse said, "Amy, the doctors want you to take short walks around the hospital."

Amy was happy when she heard that, she wanted to finally be out of bed.

Karma and nurse helped Amy out of bed and the nurse handed Amy a robe to put on. With help from the nurse and Karma, Amy walked slowly down the hall from her room. Her legs felt a bit wobbly at first.

Later on, Shane arrived to visit.

"I saw on the news that they caught the guy who shot you." Shane said to Amy.

Amy looked tense when she heard that.

Karma glared at Shane and said, "Let's not talk about him."

"Ok." Shane said.

Shane then started to telling Amy and Karma about the upcoming winter dance.

"You two should go together." Shane said.

Amy and Karma both looked as each and were annoyed with Shane.

Shane realized his mistake and said, "I'll change the subject".

* * *

An hour later, Shane was gone. Karma was getting ready to head home.

"I wish I could I stay tonight. But school is tomorrow." Karma said.

Amy wrote on her iPad, "I understand. Do me a favor and get my homework and stuff from the teachers."

Karma saw the note and said, "I think the teachers are understanding if you still want to rest and not worry about school work."

The blonde responded with another note, "I need to get back some kind of normalcy as soon as possible. I will go crazy if I don't."

"Ok, I'll talk to your teachers and get your assignments. But do me favor and try and relax while you are still here."

Amy nodded. Karma went over and kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

Later that night, a doctor examined Amy's wound and throat.

He said, "The healing is still slow. Maybe in a couple of weeks we can start out patient speech therapy. I think Amy you might be able to go home in a few days."

Amy smiled at the news. The doctor left the room to talk to Farrah.

The girl turned on the TV in her room and later fell asleep.

* * *

Karma arrived early at the school the next morning. She talked to Penelope about Amy's request for her homework. Penelope said she would help by talking to the teachers.

The brunette headed to her first class where she was approached by Vashti Nadir, the reporter who ran the school's tumblr.

Vashti said, "Karma, I'm sure you might have inside info on Amy. How is her recovery going?"

Karma was annoyed and said, "I do have some inside info, but I won't share it because a girl's recovery from a gunshot wound is private."

Unbeknownst to Karma, Liam had watched the scene unfold.

* * *

At lunch time, Karma was sitting with Lauren and Shane. Liam came to the table.

"Hey Karma, can I talk to you?" Liam asked.

Karma got up from the table and two went into a hallway.

The brunette said, "Amy told me that you visited her at the hospital."

"I was concerned about her. I wanted to show my support." Liam responded.

"I understand and don't worry about it. Let's just stay away from each other for awhile." Karma said.

Liam nodded and left.

* * *

After the school day ended, Karma went and collected assignments from the teachers to take to Amy. She arrived at the hospital and saw Amy listening to music on headphones with her eyes closed.

She walked over slowly and put her hand on top of Amy's. Amy felt it and opened her eyes. She smiled as she Karma. She took off her headphones.

"Hi, I brought your assignments." Karma said.

She placed them on the bed table. Amy smiled in gratitude and began looking over the assignments.

A few minutes later, Amy pulled out her iPad and wrote, "Thanks for bringing my assignments. How was school for you today?"

"It was a usual Monday. Some people asked about you and one of them was Vashti Nadir. She was hoping that was going to give her inside info for the school's tumblr.

Amy rolled her eyes, which Karma saw.

The brunette said, "Don't worry, I didn't tell her anything. I said your recovery is private."

For the next couple of hours, both Amy and Karma worked on their school work. When it was time for the local news, Karma turned the TV onto the station where Farrah worked.

The male lead anchor with greying hair said, "Good evening, Austin residents. Here are tonight's top stories."

The male anchor then briefly announced stories regarding upcoming elections, a drunk driving accident.

The camera then panned to Farrah.

Farrah said, "It was previously reported a few days back about a teenage girl was wounded in a gas station robbery. The identity of that girl was withheld. But tonight, I will reveal that the girl injured was my daughter Amy Raudenfield. Tomorrow, I will be filming an interview with my daughter at the hospital."

Karma looked at Amy and saw anger on her best friend's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Wounds Chapter 4

Amy was furious at her mother's revelation on the newscast. She began writing on her iPad for a few minutes before handing it to Karma.

The iPad read, "I hate my mom. I can't believe she would do this and not talk to me first. I know she is trying to branch out of being a meteorologist, but she shouldn't use me as one of her stories."

Karma said, "You have every right to be angry. She violated your privacy."

Two hours later, Farrah, Bruce, and Lauren entered the hospital room.

A look of anger was still on Amy's face and she glared at her mother. Bruce and Lauren greeted Amy in a warm manner.

Amy eventually wrote a note for her mother that read, "You should be glad that I can't speak right now, because if I could I would be screaming up a storm. You should have talked to me first. I refuse to do the interview."

In her southern accent, Farrah responded, "I know I should have talked to you before. But the station was pressuring me to disclose your identity. They said it would be good for me connect with the viewing audience since my daughter was apart of a news story. They are hoping for a ratings increase and it could give me more pull at the station"

Amy wrote on her iPad, "Somehow I'm going to contact Grandma and go stay with her."

Farrah responded, "Amy, you can't do that. You are recovering from a gunshot wound and the doctors say you need some therapies. It would be best if you stayed put here in Austin."

Karma then quickly said, "Maybe she could stay with me and my family. Farrah, I'm sure you are sorry about what you did, but if Amy doesn't want to back home right away, you shouldn't force her. I'll call my parents and ask them."

Amy looked towards Karma with a look of gratitude. She was glad for Karma's quick thinking and the offer.

Farrah looked closely at her daughter and saw how upset she was. She decided after a few minutes to let Amy stay with the Ashcrofts, if they allowed her to. She gave Karma the ok to make a call to her parents.

Karma called her home and talked to Molly. Molly instantly said yes to Amy staying with them after being released from the hospital and she was sure Lucas would be fine with it.

An hour later, Farrah, Bruce, and Lauren were about to leave the hospital.

Farrah asked Bruce, Lauren, and Karma to leave the room.

The mother put her hand on Amy's cheek and Amy was annoyed and tried to look away from her mom.

"Amy, I love you and I want the best for you. I'll tell the station that we can't do the interview."

Amy responded to her mother by writing, "I'll do the interview for your sake and to help your career. I'm still mad at you. But thank you for letting me stay with the Ashcrofts after I get out of here."

Farrah saddened by her mistakes and what Amy said left the room in a sad mood.

Karma stayed awhile longer and she climbed into bed with Amy as they watched TV.

When it came time for Farrah to leave, Amy wrote, "I wish you could stay the night."

"I do too. But you know I will be here after school tomorrow and I'll bring Shane."

Amy wrote, "I'm so thankful for you and Shane. I guess I'm also thankful for how Bruce and Lauren have supported me."

"I will do anything to help you get through this. I know you are angry with your mom. But try to forgive her later on. " Karma said.

* * *

The next morning, Amy was in her room. The doctors gave the go ahead for her to be taken off the feeding tube and to eat very soft food. Even though she was given yogurt and applesauce for breakfast, she was grateful to be eating normally again. Her throat did hurt at first.

Around 11 am, Farrah, a cameraman Jeff, and a producer named Willa entered the hospital room. Amy had met Jeff and Willa before. Both gave her friendly greetings.

Farrah said, "Honey, I'm going to do your hair and makeup for the interview."

Amy just nodded.

Willa said, "Amy, can I see your iPad. There is a text to speech app that I want to download on there so you could use that for the interview. It would be easier for us to film, instead of waiting on your notes."

Amy handed over the iPad and wrote down her password on a sheet of paper.

Later on, Willa handed her iPad back.

Amy tried out the text to speech app which used a robotic voice to speak out what she wrote into the app. Amy hated the robotic voice.

Filming for the interview began. Before Amy was spoken to, Jeff filmed Farrah speaking near the door of the room.

Farrah said into the camera, "On yesterday evening's broadcast, I revealed that my daughter, Amy Raudenfield was wounded in a gas station robbery several days ago. I interviewed my daughter today about her life changing experience."

Willa then said cut.

They came into the hospital room. Amy was sitting in a bedside chair. A robe covered some of the hospital gown.

Farrah then set up another chair next to her daughter.

Filming then resumed.

Farrah asked the first question, "Amy, were you frightened when you saw the robber enter the gas station?"

Through the text to speech app, she responded, "I was. I didn't see him come in, until I heard him talk to the cashier. I saw him, but he didn't look scary when looking at his face. He looked scary because of his gun."

"I bet you are relieved that Will Rodson has been arrested?" Farrah asked.

"Of course, I am. Anyone would be relieved if the person who shot them was behind bars." Amy responded.

Farrah then said, "I'm so proud of you, my little girl. You are a little feisty fighter. The doctors told us that you have a long road ahead of you. How do you plan to take on that road?"

"I plan to take on the road with strength from within myself and also from loyal loved ones." Amy responded with the app.

Her response was to take a jab at what Farrah did the day before.

Willa then said cut.

Amy then used her iPad to write, "I'm surprised the interview wasn't a bit longer."

Farrah responded, "I don't want to put too much on you."

The teen responded with a "thank you" on her iPad.

Farrah said, "We got head back to the station to get this into the editing bay and we need to show it to the news director. Maybe I'll come back later on.I also have to film an end bumper at the station"

Amy responded with note that said, "Don't come back. I'll be fine."

* * *

A few hours later, Karma and Shane appeared in the room and Amy's spirits were lifted up a bit.

Shane asked, "How did the news interview go with your mom?"

The injured girl wrote, "It went ok. She kept it short, which surprised me. I'm glad I got it over with. Maybe that will be the last time my mom does a news story on me."

Karma said, "My parents are coming over in awhile. They want to talk to the doctors about your recovery and if we need to do anything special when you go home with us."

Amy wrote, "I'll be fine. You guys won't have to worry too much. I'm eating again and I will come back in a couple of weeks so the doctors can close up the tracheotomy."

"You know how my parents are. They just want to be cautious" Karma said.

Amy smiled at her friend.

The three friends then started doing homework and talked. Right before the local news came on, Shane said, "I know you are pissed at your mom. But I want to see the interview, I'm going to one of the lobbies to see it. I hope you aren't mad."

Amy wrote, "I'm not mad. You can watch it. I know you are curious."

Shane then left the room and said he would be bring back coffee for Karma and an ice cream sandwich for Amy from the snack bar.

Karma then climbed into Amy's bed. Amy then pulled Karma into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Wounds Chapter 5

Karma pulled away from Amy. Amy felt bad for kissing her. Karma got off the bed and had her back to the blonde. She then heard crying.

The brunette went back to the bed and said, "Don't cry Amy. It's not a big deal."

Amy turned away from Karma.

Karma said, "I'm going to go for walk."

Amy stopped crying a few minutes later. She felt embarrassed and she also felt like she had victimized Karma. A few months before when she confessed her feeling to Karma, it was painful when Karma said she didn't feel that way. Now, her mistake of kissing Karma brought out that old wound.

Meanwhile, Karma was walking around the hospital. She then saw Shane carrying two cups of coffee and the ice cream sandwich that he promised Amy.

Shane said, "Hey, what's going why aren't you in the room?"

Karma looked at him and said, "Amy kissed me. I'm not mad at her, I just don't know what to think. Amy is upset."

"I'll go talk to her." Shane said as he handed Karma her cup of coffee.

A few minutes later, Shane entered Amy's room and said, "Here is your ice cream sandwich."

Amy smiled. She began eating the ice cream sandwich.

After she finished, she wrote a thank you to Shane on her iPad.

Shane said, "I saw Karma walking in one of the hallways."

Amy wrote, "Did she tell you about the kiss?"

The boy nodded.

The blonde then wrote, "I shouldn't have done it. But I still love her in a deeper way. I just wish she felt the same way."

Shane took Amy into his arms and comforted her.

Several minutes later, Karma came back into the room.

Amy wrote a new note which read, "Karma, I'm sorry about earlier. If you want I can go home with my mom when I get released."

Karma put her hand on Amy's cheek and said, "Don't worry about what happened earlier. I still want you to stay with us. You need a break from your mom after what she did. You're my best friend, no matter what."

* * *

Two days later, Amy was about to be released. Lauren brought some of her clothes, toiletries, and her laptop to the hospital. Amy was grateful for the help.

Amy changed into a pair of jeans and a button down shirt.

Lauren said, "You are looking better. I bet you are happy to be getting out of here and not having to wear those ugly gowns."

Amy nodded. She picked up her iPad and wrote, "Thanks for helping me through this time."

Lauren then asked, "Would it be ok if I visited you at the Ashcrofts' house?"

Amy smiled and nodded.

Awhile later, Molly, Lucas, and Karma arrived.

Molly said, "We talked to the doctors and they said you are good to go Amy."

Lucas then said, "They gave some instructions and supplies to clean the wound and the trache cover."

Thirty minutes later, Amy and the Ashcrofts were pulling into their driveway. Amy felt happy to be away from the hospital.

Karma and Amy went up to Karma's room. They put away Amy's clothes. The brunette pulled out a Twilight DVD.

"I figured that hate watching Twilight will make you feel better."

The two then watched the movie, but Amy fell asleep towards the end. Karma got a couple of blankets out of her closet and then she fell asleep next to her best friend.

The next morning, Amy woke up and saw Karma still asleep. She liked how peaceful the brunette looked and she wanted to kiss Karma's neck. She stayed watching Karma sleep. Eventually, the brunette woke up and Amy looking at her.

"Hey you" Karma said.

Amy leaned next to the nightstand and got her iPad and wrote.

"Good morning, I wish I could go to school with you." The note read.

Karma replied, "You don't have to worry about school until next week. You still need rest."

Amy wrote again, "I want to get back to my life. I know it will be awhile before I can speak again."

"You will get back to that life later on. Just take it easy."

Karma went into her bathroom to shower for the day. Amy turned on the TV and found an old 80s movie playing. Karma came into the room dressed, but her hair was wet.

Molly came into the room with two large glasses of fruit smoothies.

"I've made you two some breakfast smoothies." She said before handing the girls their glasses.

The girls then went into the living room.

Karma said, "Are you sure you will be ok here? I can stay home with you."

Amy shook her head no.

Molly then said, "She'll be ok here. I'll keep her entertained."

Karma said, "Ok, I'l come home right after school. Shane will be coming over with Amy's homework.

* * *

A few hours later, Amy was in Karma's bedroom with her laptop open. She was on on the dating site that she signed up for months before. She figured that she could try dating women again later and maybe she would further understand her sexual orientation. A few minutes later, she then thought of seeking someone out to help her deal with trying to figure out her sexual orientation. The dating site had a message board for users to post threads about various subjects .

Amy went to the message board and made a thread titled, "_Questioning/Looking for Help"._

In the first post she introduced herself and her need

"_Hello everyone, I'm 16 years old and looking for lesbians or bisexuals who can help me , figure myself, out, I'm not sure about my sexual orientation. I'm in a complicated situation right now. But I'm looking for people to chat with it about this in hopes of getting a better understanding. Right now, I'm not interested in dating, just looking for help from people. Please PM me on my account, if you are interested in helping me." _

After the posting. Amy logged off the site and decided to come back later to see if there were any responses to her request.


	6. Chapter 6

Wounds Chapter 6

After posting to the message board, Amy went and watched a movie with Molly. She returned to the bedroom and opened up her laptop, she logged onto the dating and message board site. She saw two responses to her message.

The first message that she saw read:

"_Hi there, _

_I saw your message about needing help in figuring out your orientation. My real name is Sarah and I'm 21. I was in a similar situation when I was in high school. I'm willing to chat with you online and see if I can help." _

The second message read

"_I'm writing to tell that I might be able to help. I go by Z on here. I'm 17 and I'm bisexual and I know many people have a hard time understanding that. I'm here to talk to. PM me back._

Amy was happy to have some instant responses. She wrote both women back. The message she wrote was about being attracted to men and the fact that she was attracted to Karma. She didn't include anything about the shooting. She would wait to tell them about that.

She heard Molly call out, "Amy, Karma is home."

Karma came into the room and said, "Hey, how were you today?"

Amy wrote, "Good. A little bored but ok."

The brunette responded back, "Shane will be here soon with your assignments."

Amy stayed sitting on the bed. As Karma started going over her own homework. She thought about telling Karma about the dating site message board. But she decided to keep it to herself. She had to figure out her sexual orientation without Karma's involvement for the time being.

About thirty minutes later, Shane came into the room. He greeted Amy and Karma and handed Amy her homework assignments. Amy started working on her assignments. While Shane was looking through his phone.

Later on Shane said, "I hate the pictures of the decoration choices for the winter dance."

Karma and Amy rolled their eyes at Shane, which he caught.

Shane said, "I got to go back to school. We are having a dance committee meeting."

Later on Amy thought about seeking help from Shane. She liked him and admired how he handled his day to day life as a gay teenager. But she also remembered the last time he tried to help her.

* * *

It was the next day, when Farrah went to the Ashcrofts to see Amy. Molly guided her to Karma's room.

Farrah was a bit nervous as she entered the room.

"Hi Amy. I came by to tell in person about my contact with the school." Farrah said.

Her daughter nodded and motioned for Farrah to sit on the bed with her.

"The guidance counselor Mr. Franklin called me. He said he wants us to met with him next week when you go back to school." Farrah said.

Amy using her iPad responded, "It is probably just a standard procedure. I don't mind Mr. Franklin, he is nice."

Farrah said, "I know you are still upset with me. But I want to make sure are ok when you back to school."

Amy hugged her mom in response.

The mother then said, "I'll be here on Monday to take you to school that way we can talk with Mr. Franklin before you go back into the classroom.

Later on, Amy began to think more about her upcoming return to school. She thought about how the students and teachers would react to her. Then there was the issue of being unable to speak. In the past, Amy had gotten by at times with being a quiet student. She figured that the teachers would accommodate her now with her injury. She then thought about Mr. Franklin and she liked him. He was good at giving advice. An idea then popped into her head. She wondered if the guidance counselor could help her in some way with trying to figure out her sexuality.

* * *

A few days later, Amy awoke early with Karma to get ready for school. Karma insisted on doing Amy's hair and makeup. Farrah came by the house early and she drove Amy to the school.

The mother and daughter walked towards the entrance of the school. Amy immediately noticed the stares she was getting from students and teachers. Farrah took her daughter's hand out of concern and the two went into the building. They went up to guidance counselor's office.

Mr. Franklin was a tall man in his mid 30s with blonde hair. He knew how to connect with students on their level.

He greeted Amy warmly, "Hello Amy. It's good to have you back here at Hester. I have spoken with Principal Penelope and she is also willing to assist you in any way."

Amy wrote a note on her iPad that read, "Thank you, Mr. Franklin."

"I have spoken with the doctors that treated you at the hospital and they told me it will be awhile before you can try speaking again. The Americans With Disabilities Act also covers any students who are experiencing certain difficulties from injuries. Teachers will be required to accommodate you if needed. Can you think of any special needs that may arise?" Mr. Franklin said.

Amy then wrote, "I think I will be ok to go to all my classes like this. I have my iPad, iPhone, and notepad to communicate with the teachers. The only thing that I think might be problem is if I have to give a presentation or a speech in class, while I'm still unable to speak."

"I can see where that would be problem. I think teachers could give you some kind of an alternative assignment." The guidance counselor said.

Farrah then said, "I didn't ask you this over the phone, but would it possible if you could give Amy some counseling regarding trauma."

"I can. But it would have to be limited because I don't have extensive training regarding psychology and trauma. I could refer Amy to one of the psychologists in the school district."

Amy began to think about that subject. She was still scared at times and she thought back to the shooting quite a bit, but since the shooter was locked up, she felt safe.

Mr. Franklin said, "Amy may I ask, how you have been feeling emotionally?"

Amy thought for a few minutes before writing, "I think I'm ok right now. I was shaken up when I first woke up in the hospital and during the time when the guy who shot me was still on the run. Now I'm ok, I want to back to normal."

"I see. If you need anything let me know." The guidance counselor responded.

Amy then wrote, "Would it possible to meet with you after school? I need to discuss something else with you."

"Sure. Just come by right after school."

Several minutes later, Amy and Farrah were walking in the hallway.

Farrah saw Karma, Lauren, and Shane approaching.

The mother said to her daughter, "I'll let you get your day started. I hope things are ok for you and if you need anything, send me a text."

Farrah stroked Amy's cheek and said bye to her daughter.

Karma came up to Amy and said, "Do you feel good about being back in school?"

Amy slightly nodded.

As she walked with her friends, more kids started approaching Amy and asking her various questions like, "How did it feel being shot?" "Did you try to talk the shooter out of not shooting you?"

Amy started to cry and panic. Lauren and Shane chased away the students bothering Amy, while Karma led Amy to a bathroom.

In the bathroom, Karma held a crying Amy and said, "I can call my dad to come pick you up."

Amy shook her head no and then wrote a note that read, "I want to stay here. I'll just ignore people, I'm not really able to respond to all of their questions. I will be fine."

The blonde spent the morning going to her classes and getting back into routine.

At lunch time, Amy told Karma about how she was planning to meet with Mr. Franklin after school.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Karma asked.

Amy shook her head no.

The end of the school day came. Amy went to Mr. Franklin's office.

"What did you want to discuss Amy?"

Amy then wrote a few long notes in which she confessed that she and Karma had faked being a couple months before. But she explained her feelings about Karma to Mr. Franklin and she also explained how she was trying to figure out her sexual orientation.

Mr. Franklin said, "Sexual orientation is a difficult subject especially when you are unsure of things. Some people don't realize their sexual orientation until certain events happen. What you and Karma did by faking, could have brought your feelings and attraction to women. Amy I could refer you to a psychologist who deals with this subject."

Amy wrote, "I'm also getting some advice from lesbians and bisexuals on a dating site message board. I guess I could see that psychologist later on."

"It will never be too late for you to see the psychologist Amy. But I want you try thinking deeply about your life and your attractions to other people." Mr. Franklin said.

The guidance counselor gave Amy some reading materials on the subject of questioning sexuality. She put the materials in her bag and then headed down to meet Karma and then head to Karma's house.

Back at home, Amy decided to do her homework in the kitchen. While Karma was in living room watching TV, while completing an art class assignment. Amy left out some of the reading materials Mr. Franklin had given her. Karma came into the kitchen for a drink and noticed the materials, but didn't say anything. Since Amy had confessed to having feelings for her, Karma wondered if Amy was a lesbian. Now she was seeing evidence that Amy was trying to figure that out more, but Karma knew she couldn't bring up the issue to her best friend. She didn't want to upset Amy.


End file.
